Ghost of an Angel
by csiphantom
Summary: Danny is a special child.Unknown to him,he being special meant immediate danger to him and his family as Sinner demons start to take an interest in him.Will Rosette and the others of the Magdalan Order be able to save him?Or will he used by Sinner Aion...
1. Chapter 1

**Ghost of an Angel **

Chapter 1:

"Gross!? DANNY! That is so disgusting!" the red-head screamed as she chased at the teenager laughing his head off.

"Gee! Here I thought you were the mature one!" the blue-eyed teen gave out another laugh as he deathly avoids a grab from his sister's deadly grip. One grab and he's history, and basically, it meant he'll be at least grounded for slipping in snails into her underwear drawers.

And for dumping squirrel droppings in her shoes… she should be grateful, does she even know how hard it is to find those things fresh?

Living in a forest for you're whole life, you'll need something to entertain you, and in Danny's case a sister to keep him company and ghost's powers. Yes, ghost's powers, a very similar scenario in a sci-fi book could explain it. His parent's, the Fentons, we're incredibly way beyond their years. There technological skills and inventions couldn't and shouldn't have been present at that century. The times of the World Wars were succinct enough to convince his parents to move out of the cities and into the deep forests. They were as wise as they were geniuses.

According to his sister at least, he was only four at the time. She was six, and old enough to remember all his parents' long-winded conversations with a lot of big words his sister was able to comprehend.

Did he mention, he had these freaky 'angel's' wings whenever he 'heals' and exhibits other 'holy powers'? Jazz kept complaining that he was more of a devil than an angel. His so called holy powers were actually from 'unknown' origin. At least he knew where his ghost's powers were from, an accident form his parent's labs. He didn't have a choice on both matters of course. Another reason why his parents were so keen on moving was because of some Magdalene Order, this time, they were after his 'holy powers'.

His life was so complicated even he couldn't understand the whole story. Hey, he was only fourteen. Did he conveniently forget about the part where evil specters were flowing out of his basement? He also had to take the slack of fighting off evil ghosts who always seemed to have an obsession on world domination. It was secret his sister and him had for themselves and no else's, not even their parents.

"Danny honey! Jazz! Dinner and chores!"

"Yeah mom!" both siblings ran back to their house.

A shadow lurked from behind the bushes, unmoving. Tiny little spiders crawled out from beneath it, growing in numbers and steadily marching to the Fenton's humble abode.

"Sheda, I've gathered my bearings, get the gas ready."

"Meow! Ready in two minutes Rizel!" the spectacled female feline took a step back, making sure everything was set and ready for the capture of young archangel. It had been a failure for them when they lost Joshua in the orphanage.

Master Aion and the rest of Sinners did not expect the Order to be there, ready and armed. It would have easy to have killed them all of course, but during the course of the battle, the apostle and his sister had escaped with the assistance of the Father Remington and their former ally, Chrno.

Soon after, the years have passed and according to sources, all the other apostles had become…normal, they have lost their powers. Sheda herself had tested apostles they that had already captured, and to their utter dismay, none of the children had a hint of astral energy in them. They were back to square one. It was uncertain on why there was a sudden change. The others had been devastated by the news, if there was no apostles, who will they use to control the astral plane? Aion had been upset as well, but he had optimistically reasoned that surely, new apostles are out there. We had Rizel infiltrate the Order, it was risky but well worth. The files she stole had showed that there was an infant apostle some years back, around the time when the former holy children started fading off.

It had been a challenge to sniff the child out. According to records, the last known location was in Chicago and that was over ten years ago. Not mention, they found out that even the Order had trouble finding the family, apparently, this is one of the rare apostles who still have an intact family. The parents were unhappy with the idea of their child being used as a weapon. Another peculiarity was the extra file that was attached to the one Rizel stole. It said of a speculation of a prophecy, that an angel of great powers shall rise for sacrifice and innocence. An angel.

When Videl had discovered the hidden family, he had confirmed that Daniel James Fenton was truly an apostle of the prophecy. In one occasion, the bulky demon described where the younger brother had healed his sister, revealing wings that where eerily identical that of Magdalene's. A true angel.

Aion was ecstatic, stating that truly, all there efforts where paying off and that there was still hope for future of complete freedom.

Hope. Sheda certainly hopes that Rosette and Joshua Christopher will not get involved, and Chrno too. They've been getting better and better as a team of exorcists, she should know. She had tracked their missions, with Aion's request of course. Chrno still was bonded to Rosette, but only to keep him in existence, but she suspected a certain blonde wasn't very willing to let her best friend fade into oblivion when she can to do something about it. Her brother, dear little Joshua, was like the polar opposite, keeping Rosette in check and Chrno alive from his savage sister's temper. They're in their twenties now, but still look almost like older teens, it might have been a side effect of having the blood of an apostle.

So far, things were going smoothly, Videl signaled her to release the sleeping gas. Rizel is moving in with her spiders, to make sure everyone is out cold and has retracted back her arachnids. It seemed things were going very well. No Order members around, and nothing but a few dozen miles to separate them from civilization. An eagle perched on the porch of the house.

It was time.

It was a pity they had to break, yet, another family apart. Chrno would have certainly not let this pass if he was still with them, his fellow Sinners.

A tall handsome-looking man materialized at the porch of the house. His long white hair tied into a pony tail, whipped against the wind. He stepped in, as a refined gentle man should, and knocked before entering. There was only dead silence.

Danny groggily pulled himself up. It was strange for him to suddenly black-out like that, especially when he was about to put back a ghost into the portal. Skulker of all ghosts, were one of the most annoying and significantly dangerous ghosts he'd face, although not exactly lethally deadly, he was a handful. He paused for a moment.

His house was quiet.

The Fenton household was never quiet.

Ever.

Something was seriously wrong.

In one of his rare moments of utilizing his skill of sharp observance, the teen stealthily made his way up. Along him was his backpack with the occupied Fenton thermos and an ecto-gun in his hand. The gangly fourteen-year old tried with all his might to stay quiet, refusing to go ghost, just in case his parents were there to see him.

The white haired man raised an eyebrow. Slightly surprised but mostly amused, he ignored the sleeping party at the kitchen as he took long strides to the living room. It seemed that he had underestimated the young one. He had sensed, or rather smelled, the boy at the basement, but now, it would seem the teen was wide awake and trying very hard to sneak his way up. He wondered what the teen looked like. The description was blue eyes and black hair. A photograph was never shown, since the parents refused to let them 'experiment' on their baby.

He gave out deep chuckle before slowly swerving to meet pair of crystal blue eyes staring right back at him.

"Hello there, I am to assume you are Daniel James Fenton?"

"… okay, who are you and how did you know my name…" Danny was presently unafraid but fazing. The man was older and probably stronger, and true enough, could subdue him in his human form. But Danny could take him as a ghost no sweat. He just wondered to himself why he felt so nervous looking at those blood red eyes.

"I am Aion, a demon, the leader of the Sinners, and I'd like to ask for your assistance in the destruction of Pandemonium, mother of all demons…"

"…Okay, I have no idea what you're talking about and I'm pretty sure you are one seriously crazed-up fruitloop." Danny kept himself at a presumably safe distance as he took a step nearer to the kitchen.

"I'm assuming that is a 'no' then? Pity, I do resent having uncooperative allies…" He made no signs of movement as the teen made his way to the kitchen.

"Mom! Dad! Jazz!" he panicked seeing his entire family unconscious on the floor. He was relieved to find them all alive.

"Well, I suppose you know the lengths I can go to, to get what I want…" the demon smirked as the boy protectively stood in front of his family. He had slowly stepped into the kitchen, where the apostle stood panicky but ready.

"What did you do to them!" those eyes blazed in righteous fury but still held a slight uneasiness. Worry dominated his state of mind.

"Do not fear, Daniel, they are unharmed…for now," his smirked grew wider as he saw those innocent eyes further widen in fear as the teen took a desperate and helpless glance at his loved ones.

"I won't let you hurt them!" a new determination came to him as he raised his weapon, ready to fire. The fear was growing. It was stupid, how he could he get scared by some fruitloop?! He took a step back as Aion stepped forward.

"Get back! I'm warning you!" Danny gasped as he stumbled, accidentally pulling the trigger. He clenched his eyes. He knew the ecto-gun was for ghosts, but it could do as much damage on a human as it can on ghosts, and shot was lethal.

"Ah yes, I've heard you're parents being scientists and inventors. Interesting…"

"W-what?" Danny blinked, unsure on whether to trust his sight at the moment.

Unbelievably, the man had transformed… forming some sort of armor encasing his entire body. Not to mention, the said man had deadly looking claws with matching devil's wings.

"What are you…" It wasn't exactly a question on the teen's case. He was fairly certain on what exactly he was up against. He'd heard from his parents and sister on how some Magdalene Order fought these… demons. It didn't take him a second to grab onto his family phasing them invisibly to sink below the ground.

He had to get his family safe. He trembled as he gently set his sister at the wall of earth. His father and mother had been overly protective enough to dig a very deep and underground hide-out. Only way down there was a secret passage way from the kitchen and another at the third oak's roots due north of the house. In his case, he took a short cut.

Knowing they could still be found, Danny Fenton changed himself to his alter ego… Phantom. Maybe his ghost half could handle demons, but that was a BIG maybe. A demon is something he had never encountered before. He didn't know what they could do or if his powers could even affect them. He took one last look at his family.

He had to protect them.

He had to try.

In a flash, he was out in the sunlight face to face with whole new danger.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Chapter 2:

The leader couldn't decide whether this was a good thing or a bad thing. It seemed his fabled apostle had a variety of powers than he realized. It was a good sign, of course, as this proved that the youth was deemed worthy enough to be as strong as all seven former apostles. Then again, the sinners had no idea what to expect and how to contain him.

It would appear that Daniel had teleported somewhere, but judging from how young the boy was, he didn't expect them to be far. At least he had the boy's scent; he and the others have used his personal belongings to detect him. Sheda had gone down the house's basement and have decided to take some of the newer and obviously more advance technology with them. Aion had relented, figuring it might prove useful in the future for their disposal.

The others have tried tracking him outside. Rizel, the spider demoness, was close at his side and was sending out spider lings throughout the house, checking for anymore signs of life.

"Hey!"

It was a familiar voice; a teen's which had not gone through puberty enough to deepen it.

"Ah, I see you've finally decided to reveal yourself Daniel…"

The demon was a little shock to see or rather not to see a black-haired boy with blue eyes. Instead, he was looking at white-haired youth glowering at him with those bright green neon eyes. But the scent proved nonetheless that the boy floating before him was Daniel James Fenton and no one else. So the boy could change forms as well?

The halfa didn't even realize that his enemy was perplexed by his ghost form.

"Well, Aion or whatever you're name is, I'm not going to let you hurt my family!"

With that he charged up an ecto-beam and shot it at the demon that didn't even bother evading the attack. To the teen's shock, the lady with eight legs jumped in front of him and blocked it with a shield. He didn't even notice her!

He quickly phased out of the house, hoping for a more open ground. He didn't expect there was more than one demon. Knowing his ecto-blasts were useless against their shields, he thought for a moment for a tactic. It was only a few measly seconds that he was deep in thought when he felt a sudden surge of wind.

"Huh?"

He gasps.

The white-haired demon was smiling as he stood behind the half-ghost.

The teen swerved to face his opponent who surprised the young hybrid. He gives the demon a good solid glare before he started glowing icy blue. His enemy's eyes lit up in interest as the teen starts to unknowingly attract more of the demon's attention. Blasting a beam of startling blue, it barely hits it aim as the said target vanishes before his eyes. The unfortunate tree behind Aion was hit instead and transformed into a pillar of frozen ice.

"Hey! Where'd he go?" the boy wasn't asking anyone in particular but he received a reply all the same.

"You can freeze things too?" the amused demon slid his hand against smooth surface of the frozen icicle. "Rizel, check if Sheda is done so we can head back home with our guest…"

"Yes Master Aion…"

Danny stood in silence, thinking solemnly of the situation. _They obviously are confident I won't be getting away… and my gut is telling me there's more than two demons and that I won't even last a minute against this guy… he's too fast! I didn't even see him move at that time…no to mention my ecto-blast didn't make him flinch…maybe…_

_It's worth a shot…_

Hoping this power worked on the demon, he takes a deep breath and lets out his newest power.

The ghostly wail, waves of ecto-energy emitting from his throat, scattered everywhere. The demon had no where to hide as he was pushed by the sheer power of the waves. His feet dug against the ground as he tried to stand his ground and he raised his arms to shield his face.

That power… it was immense yet so weak. The attack was devastating but obviously too scattered to make it reach its full potential.

The attack lasted for a minute before the teenage halfa finally collapsed to his feet and reverting back to his human form in exhaustion.

"You're a very interesting child… don't worry, we'll make sure your family is unharmed, all we want is you…"

The boy couldn't hear the rest of his words and darkness overtook him.

"ROSETTE CHRISTOPHER!"

Random objects in the room shook as the powerful scream sent shock waves across the cathedral hall. A tall, handsome purple-haired man sighed in exasperation. Another young man, slightly shorter than him shook his head sadly as he and the rest of the Order knew the familiar scenario all too well.

KABOOM! CRASH! SCREECH!

"GAH! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! EEK!" the sound of bullets being fired. "HEY! THOU SHALT NOT KILL REMEMBER!?"

A beautiful blonde nun came sliding out of the corner, running for dear life as she came to two of her partners' view.

"Rosette, what did you do this time?" her brother groaned as he deftly evaded a stray bullet that had bounced of the wall.

Glaring at the blonde, she lets out a squeak as another unidentified object whizzed pass her head. The demon chuckled.

"CHRNO! You're suppose to be on my side!" Rosette glared at the said demon.

"He can't help it sis," the blonde shorter man was Joshua Christopher, the nun's younger brother.

After several seconds later, a older-looking man came to view.

"Pastor Remington?"

"No time for chit-chat, we have a case," the man pointed towards an office.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"A surge of supernatural green energy was felt from the west of the woods, it lasted for quite a while and spread so far that Elder's machines managed to detect it all the way here." Sister Kate had looked solemn and there was a grave look in her eyes.

"So what? Demons could have caused that, we can handle that."

"The type of machines that were alerted are my concern, Rosette... it was the same machine that alerted us of Joshua's former powers."

A gasp escaped the two blondes, her blue eyes widening in obvious shock.

"W-what? I thought there weren't any apostles left? Joshua and the other children lost theirs a long time ago!" a calming hand was placed on her shoulder; she turned to see Chrno who silently told her to let Sister Kate explain.

"It had been developed since Magdalene died, the Elder took decades to make it... Now we believe that another apostle is out there, possibly one powerful apostle who has all the Joshua's and the children's power combined due to the readings we've got. Yes, a single source of power... Chrno, I think you know who will be targeting the apostle..."

"Aion and the Sinners, I suspect we might already be too late." The hornless demon looked anxious.

"I agree, there was also demonic energy detected... strangely enough, also some ectoplasmic energy..."

"A soul?" It was Joshua who spoke up this time. "You mean like ghosts?"

"Possibly." Remington replied. "You're jobs are to investigate the crime scene, here are the coordinates."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Daniel James Fenton, it's a pleasure to meet you!" a cheery voice said.

"Huh?" the teenager was slightly dazed, not to mention bleary eyed. Was that woman wearing cat ears?

"I'm Sheda!"

Was she purring? Is that a tail swishing behind the woman?

... better question, was he losing his mind or has be already lost it?

"Umm... hello?"

"Ahh! Our guest has finally awakened!" it was deep masculine voice, which was very horribly familiar to the teenager. "You were out for quite a while now!"

Danny was frozen as he saw the white-haired man approach him with the grace and charm of a gentleman. He urged his body to transform to his ghostly half, but for some reason he just couldn't. The demon could tell his prey was panicking, wondering why his abilities were gone... temporarily.

"Don't bother with your powers Daniel my boy, Sheda here made little bracelet that keeps you human." Aion took the boys wrist, showing off a golden band around it. "Very intriguing indeed, a boy who's half dead and yet..."

The man leaned forward passed the teen's face, whispering in his ear. "... and an angel."

Danny shuddered and unconsciously pushed himself backwards, the steel-vice grip on wrist didn't let him get too far.

"A little younger than I expected though, presumed you would be around Joshua's age, looks like you're about two or three years younger, you're a lot smaller than him too, you sure you're fourteen ,boy?"

The comment on his height set off the halfa, forgetting his initial fear for the demon as he glared outright at the man.

"It's Danny, and yeah I'm sure fourteen, fruitloop!"

"Ah yes, a spit fire aren't you, you're so adorable went you try to look intimidating, 'Danny'," the way the man emphasized his name, made Danny cringed. It didn't help that the squealing cat woman was suddenly hugging him over his so-called 'cuteness'. At least it forced the fruitloop to let his wrist go.

"What do you want from me?"

"Your help, Danny, to bring freedom to me and my fellow sinners from the rigid systems of the demon kind."

"That sounds too noble of a cause, why would the Magdalene Order try to stop you from getting to people like me for that reason... " young blue eyes looked down for moment before meetng the demon's gaze. "Unless the costs of your freedom are too high."

"Very perceptive aren't you."

"My parents and sister are geniuses; I'm bound to rub off some intelligence from them."

"Indeed, our plans may cost a few lives."

"You mean innocent lives would have to be sacrificed," the blue hue of his eyes turned bright green in anger. "I won't be involved in murder!"

But his eyes soon returned back to normal. "But, isn't there any other way to gain your freedom? One that doesn't involve lives being lost? I'd help, but only if doesn't involve hurting people."

Aion was looked at the boy, showing genuine interest to help for his cause. It reminded him of Chrno's naivety and trusting nature to help those in need. Chrno had asked him for the same conditions.

"I'm afraid there is no other way."

"There's always another way," the boy persisted stubbornly. "There always is!"

The boy's pleas brought back memories; Chrno had said the exact same thing when he commanded his 'sword' to kill Magdalene. Why did Aion always run into these sorts of people?

"No, there is no other way, in any case, you won't have a choice in the matter." His eyes turned deftly cold at the next instant. Sheda had been subdued to silence as she flattened her eyes at the tone of his voice, warning Danny to not further anger the powerful demon.

The sad, forlorn look in Danny's eyes almost made the demon falter, almost.

"Get rested, Sheda will be bringing up some food for you." Aion quickly left.

The boy sighed as both demons left him. At least he knew his family was safe, for now. He wondered what Aion meant when he said Danny didn't have a choice. They were powerful, but they couldn't force out his powers... could they?

The thought made the halfa shudder.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

To their dismay, Chrno had been right about the Sinners. They were too late.

"Three people were found in an underground tunnel, luckily Chrno managed to smell them or we would have missed them completely." Joshua reported to his older sibling who was staring at the scorch marks on the trees. Beside the burnt tree was a tree Popsicle instead.

"Could Aion and the sinners freeze things solid?" Rosette asked. "With ice that doesn't melt?"

"Sheda could have invented something that could," Chrno suggested, he took a whiff of the tree and frowned. "Or not, it smells like death, not demon."

"Death?" both blondes looked at their demon friend questioningly.

"The source of the ectoplasmic energy, probably what Elder's machine detected, that's not the weird part either, I smelled death everywhere in the property, even the family and some parts of the forest... it was especially concentrated in one room of the house."

"Weird, don't apostles smell like... well not like death?" Rosette looked confused.

"They don't, but the apostle smell was also very concentrated in the same room..."

"So what, a spirit was clinging to the apostle... the kid was haunted?" Joshua added.

"That still doesn't explain why both smells were practically blending together, if not for the death's scent, I would say it same from the same being."

Eyes widened.

"I could be wrong; a spirit's scent might have been subdued by the apostle's."

The demon shrugged. Rosette looked thoughtful, absorbing all the information. She took a breather before finally asking the question that had been burning in her mind.

"Why didn't the Magdalene Order keep an eye on this apostle?"

"Simple, the parents refused them, their son was being objected like some lab rat, I'm not surprised of their assumption seeing as both parents were said to be scientists as well." Joshua explained as he looked through the file. "The family just popped out of nowhere, their papers were authentic though... the parents were geniuses in inventing, in this time of war, I'm not surprise they took refuge in the forests, the government might want to get them involve if they ever find out about them."

"Still, it doesn't explain why an apostle suddenly appeared out of nowhere when the rest were returned to normal."Rosette retorted, it didn't make sense for some reason.

"Not to mention the parents seem to be too intuitive and paranoid, I mean, they dug an underground chamber almost 10 meters under." Chrno concluded. "Are they fine?"

"Not sure, the Elder will have to take a look at the family, Aion used some form of drug unknown to us... its keeping them in a comatose state." Joshua looked forlorn at this statement. "We may have another orphan in our hands if the drug doesn't wear off."

"I can help cease its effects temporarily; I'll stop time in their bodies to stop it from wasting away... but..." the demon looked up to face his contractor's eyes, determined as ever.

"You'll need power for that, I'll loosen the seal, don't worry." Rosette never wavered in her words.


End file.
